Kailee, Meet the Bots
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Re-done and fixed. Causeway belongs to Elita 0ne. Inside is friendship, family, adventure, and humor. All the bots that died are alive as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Kailee, Meet The Bots.**

**(A/N: Just popped into my head recently. Hope you like it. ^_^)**

**(Summary: Kailee Xanders was a Mechanic, working at different jobs and was harassed through the years of working and got sick of the harassment. So now she's looking for a decent job and hopes of not to be harassed… That all changes when she gets a visit from two men that just scream 'Military' and they ask Kailee if she could work for NEST, and of course, she says yes; but as long no one harasses her while she works. Soon she accidently meets the Autobots and doesn't scream and run away like a normal person would do, but she befriends all of them and now is a full member of NEST. Kailee's life just got more interesting.)**

**~~~~~No One's POV.~~**

A woman about 23 stormed out of an Auto shop and then turns, yelling. "You can kiss my ass for all I care! I fucking QUIT!" And with that, she stormed away from the building and down the sidewalk. People got out of the woman's way because they were fearful of getting in the crossfire.

Her name was Kailee Xanders. She had dirty blonde hair that was slightly messy, but that was just the style of her hair. She had light greenish blue eyes and had slightly tanned skin. She was athletic, meaning that she was a runner. She was wearing a light blue halter top, faded jean shorts, a locket necklace that had a photo of her mom and dad, and a few bracelets on both of her wrists. She was also carrying a light purple stylish purse that had her iPhone 5, keys to her apartment, her wallet, and her Bluetooth.

Kailee had let out a sigh and looked up at the sky for a brief moment and slowly stopped to sit down on a sidewalk bench. Suddenly the lyrics of Linkin Park's "What I've Done" stated playing from her iPhone. So she pulled out her devise and looked to see who was calling her.

Kailee smiled a bit to see that her best friend in the world was calling her, Andrea Adams. She only called when she wasn't training at the Military base she was currently at. So, she pressed 'Answer'.

"Hey Andi."

"_Hey squirt. My 'You quiting another job' senses were tingling again."_

"Yup. My asshole of a boss and co-workers were harassing me. Again. Jesus this sucks. I mean, why can't I just have a job that no one would even think about harassing me."

"_Heh, there was one time you told me that you got fired when you threw a wrench at a co-worker about a month ago. But that guy _did _deserve that hit… Anyway, maybe you could work where I work at as a mechanic?"_

"Two words. No. Chance.

"_Oh c'mon Kailee! People here would actually respect you! Think about it girly, it'll be a chance of a lifetime."_

"I'll think about it… Alright?"

"_Fine with me. Gotta go, Colonel's just walked in. Love ya! Bye!"_

"Bye!" And with that, the two women hung up.

Kailee and Andrea had met in High School. Andrea was in tenth grade and Kailee was in ninth. They had talked for a bit and since then, they had been best friends since that day. After Andrea had graduated, she soon went into Basic Training for about a year and since then she was in the Army. She is now a Major in her team.

After Kailee had graduated, she went to college to learn about on being a mechanic. After a whole year of that class, she had graduated and gotten a Certificate in Auto-Mechanics and gotten a job at a local auto place where she used to live. But after a month or so, she started to get harassed by her co-workers and her boss. So, she quit and moved to a different city and started working at the local Auto shop there, but one of her co-workers cussed her out and told her that she was only screwing up, she got royally pissed off and threw a wrench at the guy…hard. Soon after she had gotten fired and told her boss there that she didn't give a flying fuck.

And now, she moved here to Washington D.C. and got a job at 'Billy's Auto Shop', only to get harassed and then got changed into her normal clothes and threw her uniform in the trash. Storming out of the women's bathroom, she told her boss to fuck off and to kiss her ass, and stormed out of the building.

And that's why she's here…

"God this really sucks." She said as she leaned back and looked up at the cloudless sky. "Maybe Andrea's right, I should work at a Military base as a mechanic…"

"Excuse me Miss?" Kailee sat back up to look at two men that just screamed 'Military' all over them. Kailee had paled slightly at the two.

"Yes?" She asked them with a hint of fear in her voice. One of them was Cacassion** (A/N: I don't know if I even spelt that right. PM me if I did or didn't) **and the other was African-American.

"Are you Kailee Xanders by any chance?" The first man asked the woman.

"I am… Why?"

"We were wondering if you could come with us." He then saw the look of fear in her eyes, because his eyes had softened. "Hey, don't worry you're not in trouble alright, we just wanna talk to you that's all." He said reassuring the 23 year old.

Kailee looked up at into his eyes to see if he was lying, but sure enough, he was telling the truth. She then slowly stood up and nodded.

"Lead the way then." She told them as they then started walking.

"Heard that you're a mechanic." One of them said to her.

"Was. I had just quit my last job." She told them.

"Why?"

"Got sick and tired of the harassment there. Each job I have as a mechanic, they all harass me. One time I threw a wrench at one of my co-workers for cussing me out and telling me that I was screwing up. He ended up going to the Hospital and then I got fired 'cause of that. Served the asshole right." I explained.

The African-American man turned his head to look at me with wide eyes. "Remind to never piss you off then." He said while he turned his head back forward.

"Where are we going anyway…?" Kailee asked the two as they walked up to a massive black GMC 4500 Topkick pick-up. "Whoa. Now that's what I call a truck." She said while in awe.

They then climbed into the cab as the two got up front while Kailee was in the back.

"I never got your names though." She told them.

"Lt. Colonel William Lennox."

"Master Sergeant Robert Epps."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Kailee said as she stared out of the window next to her.

**~~~~Scene Change.~~**

Soon the building called '**Department of Health and Human Services**' came into view and then Will drove up to the gate and told the guards who they were. The guard waved his hand and the gate had risen up for them to drive through.

He then parked the topkick and the three of them jumped out, walking away from the vehicle. But little did Kailee know, was that the truck slowly drove away.

Kailee looked around as reality hit her hard as she looked at Will and Bobby, who were smiling softly at her.

"Kailee, welcome to NEST." Will said to her.

Kailee couldn't believe it. She was actually in a Military base. But not an ordinary one, but at NEST.

"Oh my god… This is freakin' awesome! Andrea was write about working at a Military base." Kailee said excitedly. Will gave her a questioning look.

"Andrea is a very close friend of mine. We've known each other since High School, and after she had graduated, she went into Basic Training and has been in the Army for a few years." Kailee explained to the Colonel.

"Follow me please." He told her as they walked by some very sleek vehicles. The vehicles were: A massive 379 cobalt blue with red orange flamed PeterBilt Semi truck, an 1966 Autocar semi Conventional 10264 model that was orange-red, with a red flame job, two 2013 Corvette Stingrays that were silver and golden yellow that were very sleek and shiny, a dark blue Mercedes Benz E550, a green and black Chevy Beat and an orange-red Chevy Trax. A Dodge Charger Police car, a black Ford Mustang with a few skulls on the sides, a hot pink Ducatti 848, a blue Suzuki B-King 2008, and a MV Agusta F4. All three were sexy motorcycles. A yellow with two black racing strips Chevy Camaro SS 2011, a dark silver Pontiac Solstice GXP hardtop, a red Ferrari Italia 458, a neon green and white Search and Rescue H2 Hummer, and an Azure blue Chevy Volt.

"Wow. Are these vehicles part of the Military?" Kailee asked the Colonel as they walked past them and into a large corridor and then into what any mechanic would ever dream of. A personal workshop that had everything. From the tools, to a personal office. It had several work benches and desks, and even a water dispenser. And not to mention the room was huge.

"Oh my god… This place is awesome!" She said happily as she turned to face the Colonel with the happiest smile on her face.

"I'm glad you love it. But right now I want to show you where you're staying." He told her as they left the room and down the corridor where the stopped at a door. Will then punched in the code and then there was a soft clicking sound. Opening the door the inside looked like an apartment. Kailee walked inside and there was stairs that lead to upstairs. The place had a living room, a kitchen/dining room, bathroom, and furniture that looked expensive. And in the living room had a 60 inch flat screen TV.

"This is freakin' awesome!" She said while looking at Will.

"I thought you would. I'll let you get settled in, but don't worry about your personal things like clothing and toiletries, someone had them moved upstairs in the bedroom." He said while leaving, but then called out, "You'll start working tomorrow so get some sleep tonight." And with that, he was gone.

Kailee then closed the door and then walked up the stairs to see the master bedroom to see a queen sized bed with light blue comforter, light blue bed sheets and pillow cases. The walls were a soft purple color, the two dressers were a light cream color and the floor was a cherry wood, and then there was a walk-in bathroom that had a luxury stand-in shower, a white sink, the walls were also a soft purple color, and the floor was also a cherry wood color.

"This, is so better than my old apartment." She said to herself.

**~~~~In The Main Hanger With The Bots.~~**

All the bots were in their robot forms and were talking about their new mechanic; Kailee.

"She's different." They all looked at Ironhide with an raised Optic ridge. "She's not like the rest of the ones we had before."

"You've read her files. She's been through a lot. But harassment? Now that's low for others to do that to her." Chromia said as she rolled up to her Sparkmate; Ironhide.

"She also told me and Will that she got fired at her last job from throwing a wrench at one of her co-workers from cussing her out and then gave the guy a concussion." Epps told them and that got Ratchet's attention.

Andrea was also with William Lennox and the Autobots.

"She's had a rough time growing up after her parents were killed…" She said softly, but that definitely got Optimus Prime and Causeway's attention. The two commanders looked at each other then looked at Andrea who was staring off into space.

"_**I feel sorry for the youngling."**_ Causeway said to her Sparkmate through their Sparkbond.

Optimus wondered what had happened to the girl's parents, but he would ask Andrea about her friends past later.

"When is she gonna find out about us? We can't stay in our vehicle forms when she's around." Sideswipe said to the group.

"Whenever she's ready." Andrea told them.

**~~~~Kailee's POV.~~**

I was currently walking down the large corridor, looking for Colonel Lennox to talk about what exactly my job was.

Suddenly I heard voices talking up ahead, but what had really caught my attention was that one of them had mentioned my name. So, I walked over to the entrance to the main hanger, and what had really caught me off guard… was that there where giant humanoid robots talking about, well, me.

I then spotted Lennox, Epps, and the only person I knew from High School… Andrea Adams.

I just stood there, staring at the bots. I guess I knew I had to let them know that I was standing there. So, I put two fingers in my mouth and parted them slightly, letting out a very loud shrill whistle; grabbing their attention.

I then crossed my arms and stared up at them, then slightly glaring at my best friend.

"Andrea Mari Adams, you've got A LOT of explaining to do." I told her while looking back at the bots. "And if you all are waiting for me to run away, screaming my fucking head off, then all of you can think again." I said loudly, slightly glaring up at them.

My life, just got more interesting…

**(A/N: Ironhide, Jazz, Que, Arcee and her sisters, and the rest of the bots are alive. I've also added Barricade in it since in this Fic, he's sided with the Autobots. And I've even added my friends major OC, Causeway to this Fic as well, who is Optimus Prime's Sparkmate on here. Megatron and the other main Decepticons are dead, but random cons are still out there, wanting to avenge their deaths. As for Kailee, her parents were in a freak car accident, leaving Kailee with her Aunt and Uncle when she was in Middle School. I hope y'all liked it, if so, please leave a review so I can continue.)**

**(Alex Maria Johnson signing out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kailee, Meet The Bots. Ch.2**

**(A/N: I'm back already and guess what? I got a new chapter. Please review!)**

**~~~~Kailee's POV.~~**

I just stood there, with my arms crossed, waiting for an explanation from Andrea, Lennox, and Epps.

"I'm gonna let you all start from the beginning." I told them as I uncrossed my arms. Lennox sighed softly.

"This is take a while to explain."

"Oh believe me, Colonel… I've got all the time in the world." I said to him.

Then how I was guessing was their leader that had spoken up and looked at me. I could even feel leadership, courage, kindness, and even a father like aura around him, including the rosy pink femme that was standing next to him, but instead, she had a mother like aura around her.

"Let us start from the beginning, from the day we had first arrived here on Earth." He started as he explained, and with the help of the other bots that were present.

How they arrived to Earth to find the All-Spark… then how they were fighting the Decepticons and Megatron… That name sent chills down my spine. How they brought their battle in Mission City five years ago, and how Sam Witwicky shoved the All-Spark in Megatron's chest, killing him instantly.

And after that battle happened, a month later, more bots had arrived to Earth… and so have some random Cons. I then looked at the one with red optics, but deep down, he was given a second chance and joined the Autobots.

Then two years after Mission City, they explained to me that Megatron was revived by the All-Spark shard and what had happened in Egypt, how Sam, his girlfriend, and an ex-sector seven agent raced to bring the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus, and then he destroyed the Energon Harvester that was going to destroy our sun if it was turned on. Optimus killed the Fallen off. Megatron and Starscream fled off and weren't seen again.

And two years after that, more Autobots came, along with Optimus' sparkmate, Causeway; arrived to Earth and then they told me that what had happen that was only about a year ago… How Sentinel betrayed the Autobots and tried to kill Ironhide off, but luckily his sparkmate; Chromia, yelled for him to look out. Soon they told me about the Pillars and what had happened to them… Later on Optimus killed Megatron off, and along with Sentinel. Sam had killed Starscream while shoving a device in his optic, then blowing his head off, Bumblebee had killed Soundwave off, while the remaining NEST soldiers killed Shockwave…

And now, random Decepticons are still roaming the planet, and wanting to avenge their leader's death…

"Woah.." I said, shaking slightly while holding myself, looking down at the floor; letting all the information to sink in. I then let out a shaky breath and looked back at then, noticing the sadness in their optics.

I felt sorry for them, going through all of that in the past year. Betrayal, death, and sadness.

Suddenly I felt something wet slowly roll down my cheek. Then I realized, that I was crying. Why was I crying?

Then I saw a giant metal finger oh so gently wipe the tear away, making me look up to see Optimus, who had concern showing in his optics. I smile a little.

"I'll be alright…" I said softly. "But just going through all of that…" I couldn't even finish my sentence as more tears fell and my voice choked. I was then gently scooped up and then was held close to his chest. I tried to stop crying, but why was I crying? Was it because what had happened to the Bots? I closed my eyes and leaned closer to Optimus' chest, crying softly.

Suddenly, images of Optimus and Causeway were showing in my mind, but Causeway was holding something small, it was what looked like a baby girl, due to her armor color, it was a light purple and blue, Ocean blue optics, and was cooing up at them. She was happy, and so were they.

"Ugh…" Was all I said before I blacked out for a few seconds and then came back out of it. I was then gently placed onto the ground and Andrea ran up to me, hugging me tightly.

"You gonna be okay Kailee?" She asked as she loosened her hug.

"I'm gonna be alright… I just… wanna get some sleep so I can start working tomorrow." I said as the two of us left the main hanger.

**~~~~Causeway's POV.~~**

I had watch the two leave and then looked up at Optimus, who had a distant look in his optics.

"Optimus? Are you alright?" I asked while placing my hand on his arm. He then looked at me with realization in his optics. Then it had hit me. I turned to see where Kailee and Andrea had been standing for about a minute ago.

Was Kailee… our long lost Sparkling?

**~~~~No One's POV.~~**

Kailee was in her bed, tossing and turning, sweat showing on her face and chest.

_**~~~Kailee's dream.~~**_

_I saw Autobots running around, yelling 'We're under attack!' 'Everybot get into battle stations!' 'Decepticons!' _

_They were all running through me, yelling and screaming. Then I saw a familiar orange-red Femme holding a light purple and blue sparkling that had fear in her optics. It was Causeway who was holding the sparkling. _

_I was then dragged towards to where Causeway was heading. Then she entered a room that had small escape pods and opened one of the pods, gently placing her baby femmling with sad optics. Closing the pod, she launched it just in time too, because Megatron himself stormed into the room with blood red optics that meant death._

"_You're too late Megatron! I've sent the sparkling into space!" Causeway told the grey mech who roared in rage, then shot Causeway in the chest. Then he transformed into an alien like jet and took off after the escape pod that had Causeway's sparking. _

_Suddenly a very familiar mech saw his beloved sparkmate and ran up to her, bending down and gently scooped her up and held her close._

"_Causeway… My love… Speak to me."_

"_O…Optimus.. I had too… before Megatron got to our Sparkling… Our little Angelfire… He's… after her.."_

"_Optimus to Silverbolt. Stop Megatron at all costs.."_

_**::We're on it Prime!::**_

_Suddenly there were six Cybertronian Jets flew overhead and fired at Megatron, distracting him just enough for the sparkling to get away and was now out of sight…_

_Optimus looked down at Causeway while holding her hand close to his chest, with sadness in his optics. _

"_Causeway… Stay with me…"_

"_Optimus… I..love..you…" Her optic color soon faded and layed limp in his arms…_

"_CAUSEWAY! OPTIMUS!" I screamed as I faded away…_

**~~~~End Of Dream.~~**

I woke up, bolted into a sitting position and panted heavily. Sweat covered my face, chest, and back.

I looked at my digital clock that was on my night stand, and it had read 7:05AM. I had then removed the covers and swung my legs to the side of my bed, slowly standing up I headed towards my walk-in bathroom to take a shower.

**~~~~After Shower.~~**

I stepped out of my shower with a towel wrapped snuggly around my body, I walked up to the sick to brush my teeth. After that was done, I walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. Walking to one of my dressers, I pulled out a black sports bra, girls boxers, and a black tank top. Pulling up my girls boxers underwear, and then pulling on my sports bra, and then my tank top, looking at my other dresser I saw what looked like a navy jumpsuit uniform. So, I grabbed the uniform and put it on, and to my surprise, it fitted perfectly. I pulled the top part down and wrapped the sleeves around my waist and grabbed a park of ankle socks. Putting them on noticed a pair of black combat boots. Walking over to them, I sat down on the floor and put them on, and they actually fitted my size six foot size.

I smiled. "Now, to get my iPhone and then I'm off." I said to myself and got up, walked over to my nightstand to grab my iPhone, and then left the room, walked down the stairs, and was out the door and down the large corridor to my work place.

Deciding to skip breakfast, I walked through the human sized door and looked around the room to see a few NEST jeeps that looked like they really needed worked on.

"Better start now then wait…" I told myself as I grabbed a few tools and started headed to the first Jeep.

**~~~Two Hours Later. No One's POV.~~**

Kailee was currently under the fourth NEST Jeep while music was playing through the speakers that were sitting on the work table, while her iPhone was hooked up to them. Her foot was slightly moving to the beat of the song.

What song you may ask? 'Real World' by The All-American Rejects.

She was currently finishing changing oil and tuning up some parts that really needed it.

Suddenly, someone's voice startled her. "Oi! Turn the fuckin' music down! I could hear it from all the way from the other side of the base!"

"Then suck it up and deal with it! If you don't fucking like it then you can leave!" She yelled back. Suddenly she was grabbed by her ankle and was pulled out from under the vehicle to see a bot that she didn't know. To her, he looked like that he would turn into a Race car from Nascar. And, he did not look happy.

He had a red paint job, a blue visor, had a thick Scottish accent, and was… big.

"Why the fuck would I wanna leave?!" He demanded. Kailee glared hard up at the mech.

"The fuck is your problem?" She asked him while glaring still.

"Don't ya glare me, lass."

"I can fucking glare at you all I fucking want!"

He didn't say anying at first, because he started laughing. Which caught the girl off guard.

"Y'know lass, I like you. You've got guts standin' up to me." He then let go of the girl's ankle and stood up, turning to leave.

"I'm Kailee by the way." She told him.

"Leadfoot." And with that, he left.

"See ya around." Kailee said softly as she lied down on what looked like a skateboard, and got back to work.

**~~~~A Few Hours later, Lunch Time.~~**

Kailee decided to skip lunch that day, bur unfortunately, Ratchet had found out that she skipped breakfast and headed to the Mechanic shop that was in the base. Once he had walked through the Autobot sized door, he crossed his arms and glared slightly at the working form of the girl.

"Kailee Xanders. Care to tell me why you have skipped breakfast?" His voice must've startled her because suddenly she banged her head on something hard and cursed loudly.

"SON OF A FUCKING BIZNATCH!" She then pulled herself from out under the vehicle and he saw blood trickling from down her forehead.

Ratchet then transformed and activated his Holoform. Walking up to the girl, he knelt down next to her and held the back of her head, getting the girls attention.

"How bad is it?" She asked the CMO as he examined her fresh wound. His holoform was a man that was in his early forties, he had brown hair that had hints of grey in it, light tanned skin, and had electric blue eyes.

"Come with me and I will stitch that up." He told her as he helped her up and his holoform disappeared. Ratchet then transformed back into his robot form and held out a hand for her to climb on. Which she did.

**~~~~In The Med Bay~~**

Ratchet's holoform then finished stitching up the girl's wound and then handed her a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Eat. Your energy levels are low, and from now on, do not skip your meals. Understood?" He said while giving her a stern look. She sighed in defeat.

"Understood."

"Good. You're free to go, but if it starts bleeding again, or if you get any more injuries, come straight here." He told her.

Kaylee nodded. "Got it." She said as she hopped off the human sized berth and left, before calling out, "Thanks Ratchet!" And she was gone.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile softly and went back to his Office.

**~~~~Time Skip.~~**

Kailee was listening to Puffy Ami Yumi on her iPhone 5 and was sitting in her Office, staring off into space. It was already five o'clock and had gotten changed into a greenish blue halter top, blue faded flare jeans that had ripped holes on the knees, and had on flats that were red.

Jazz, Optimus Prime's First Lieutenant, decided to visit Kailee and get to know that girl better and walked inside the room where it had a lot of mechanic tools, work tables, an office, and a random NEST Jeeps, motorcylces, and engine parts.

"Kailee? Ya in her girly?" Jazz called out.

"I'm in here!" He looked to where the office was and she walked out, with one of her earbuds in her ear. "Well, was."

That made Jazz smile. "Wanna head in the with meh? We could use a third player?" He asked.

"Sure. Got nothing else to do anyway." She said as the two of them left the mechanic shop and headed towards the that was deeper inside the base.

"So, Who else is playing?" She asked him.

"There's Sideswipe an' Sunstreaker, Andrea, and there's Bumblebee, Sam, and Carly that're watchin'." Jazz said as they've entered the . Kailee's eyes had widened slightly.

Inside were two bot sized and human sized couches, and bot sized armchair, and a huge movie theatre screen that was showing two sleek cars racing each other.

There was Andrea, cheering on Sideswipe. Kailee noticed two people that she guessed were Sam and Carly.

Jazz had walked over to the bot couch and stood next to Bee, while Kailee walked over to Andrea.

"Who's winning Andi?" Kailee asked her best friend.

"So far, Sides is." She answered.

Soon after Sideswipe started cheering while twin yelled in Cybertronian.

"Fraggit Sides!"

"Suck it up Sunny."

"DON'T FRAGGING CALL ME THAT!"

"Alright. Who's next?" Sides asked everyone. Soon his optics landed on Kailee. "How 'bout the new girl?" Kailee's eyes widened slightly and sighed.

"Fine with me. But know this, you are going to lose… Badly." She told him as he offered her a hand to climb on, which she did, and was now sitting next to him with a human sized controller.

"Ready to lose Kailee?" Sides asked her, smirking.

"No. Are you?" She said with a smirk.

Soon the two picked their vehicle, and began to play.

**~~~~Two Minutes Later. Kailee won.~~**

"ALRIGHT! IN YOUR FRAGGIN' FACE SIDESWIPE!" The 23 year old cheered while the silver mech couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Wha… Huh? How the frag did you beat me?!"

"Let's just say… A friend taught me this game." She told him as she jumped of the bot couch, and soon she and Andrea had bolted out of there like a bat out of hell.

"KAILEE! ANDREA! GET THE PIT BACK HERE!" Sideswipe yelled at the retreating women and transformed into his 2013 Corvette Stingray and sped after them.

Oh yeah, Kailee and Andrea will be hiding from Sideswipe for a while…

**(A/N: Seven pages long people! And that's a lot. And I you already found out in this chapter, that Kailee IS Optimus Prime and Causeway's long lost sparkling. Kailee will find that out in later chapters…)**

**(Please read and review! Alex Maria Johnson signing out for now!)**


End file.
